I'm Not in Love
by iwantproof
Summary: Post day 5 alternate universe. Tony's dead but Michelle's not. Jack doesn't get captured by the chinese, but instead goes back to CTU. JackMichelle cause i'm crazy and like doing different things. Please R
1. i'm not in love

Everyone was going home with someone. Chloe with Morris, Bill with Karen, Jack with Audrey. But she was not. She should have been. Tony should have been by her side, holding her, taking her home. But instead of being next to her under their sheets in their bed, he was wrapped in an ugly plastic sheet, on his way to be cremated. She was thankful to Jack for putting a bullet in Henderson's head, but was disappointed she was not there to see it.

Michelle put on her jacket, and headed towards the door. She passed Jack and Audrey, who were apparently in some sort of an argument. Curiosity getting the better of her, she halted, turning a corner so that she would not be seen.

" She needs someone to talk to right now Audrey. You should know how it feels," Jack snapped, obviously in response to something she said.

" So you're just going to give up you're first night back with me, to talk with Michelle?" Audrey exclaimed in disbelief, emphasis on the last word.

Michelle sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of her name. Registering what had just been said, she determined that Jack wanted to talk to HER. Obviously this angered Audrey. Michelle had mixed feelings for Audrey. Audrey was smart, and beautiful, which was probably why Jack fell in love with her. But Audrey was sort of bitchy; she never new her place. That was the reason Michelle had always secretly questioned their relationship. But she certainly was not one to stick her nose in.

" I'll see you tomorrow, Audrey. I promise. Look I'm her friend, and she's been there for me so I think she deserves something in return. Her husband just died Audrey!" Jack countered, temper rising.

Jack's last comment was almost out of character. Of course Michelle had been there for him on occasion, and they definetly had a good working relationship. To call them friends was not ridiculous. But Jack had NEVER talked to her just as a friend, or done anything like that. Michelle could guess he cared about her, but him actually acting on the friendship was something extremely new. Plus the fact that he was giving up a night with Audrey made it even more unlike him.

" Look Audrey, this is the end of this conversation," he finished more gently, and walked away, leaving an angry, bewildered Audrey behind.

Michelle quickly moved away, back to her workstation so that she would not be caught snooping. She had just enough time to make it look like she was finishing something on he computer before Jack arrived at her desk.

"Hey," Jack said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Michelle replied, not knowing what else to say.

"You want a ride home?" Jack offered.

"Sure," Michelle replied, lips turning upward to form a thin smile. So what she heard was completely true.

She put on her jacket for the second time, and allowed herself to be led away by Jack.

The ride to her apartment was quick, but also silent. But she didn't really expect anything to be said. Only when they were both seated on her couch did Jack begin.

" So are you doing ok?" Jack asked, eyes full of concern.

" I don't know. I can't believe he's gone," she choked, as Jack put an arm around her.

" Shhh," Jack whispered, stroking her hair. " It's gonna be ok."

" Jack why are you here?" Michelle asked after a moment.

" Because you just lost Tony, and I think you deserve someone to talk to," Jack replied a little taken back at the question.

" Jack I know you want to help, but you've NEVER done anything like this before," Michelle argued.

Jack sighed, obviously in deep thought.

" I'm here because I'm not in love with Audrey, and I didn't know who else to talk to."


	2. one hell of a night

Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews!

nlgfan1: glad you think it's interesting, here's my update

TV Chick: I agree, JackMichelle is pretty cool. That's why I'm writing one.

Screwball: Thanks for the continual support, and I like to keep things fresh.

I-Luv-24: Yes I realize Tony and Michelle is probably more popular, but I'm trying to change that.

happyhooligan2001: All will be explained in due time.

BadHatHarry: Thank you very much! Like I said in my summary, I like doing different things. Enjoy!

Michelle barely heard what Jack had said. Of course, she should have immediately taken interest, and help him through it. But all she could think about was Tony. How she had gone out to the car, and Tony had seen a car skidding away. He yelled out, just as she grasped the handle. She had just enough time to turn her back, avoiding death. All because of Tony.

They had been transferred to different hospitals, Tony to CTU, where he attempted to murder Henderson, instead being murdered himself. When Michelle heard the news she was beside herself, but demanded to be reinstated to CTU. There she helped Jack take down Logan, Henderson, and Bierko. It had been one hell of a day.

So finally, she thought Jack had become human, and was ready to comfort her when she needed it most. Instead he was here for his own benefit.

"Jack," she moaned. " I can't do this right now Jack. Tony…"

" God Michelle, I'm sorry. I really do want to help. I guess I just…. Can't focus right now," Jack replied, concern sincere.

" Well that makes to of us," Michelle pointed out, slumping on her couch.

They both sighed, apparently drowning in their own self-pity. For a while they just sat there, but for Michelle, it was actually quite enjoyable. If Jack was not going to talk to her, it was better for them to just sit silently together at that point. She felt safe next to him, something she would miss with Tony gone.

" Ok, what's going on with Audrey?" Michelle asked reluctantly. Jack flashed her a quick grin.

" I just… I don't feel it anymore. I told her I loved her, that I never stopped loving her, but I don't think that's true. I think that when she wouldn't forgive me, or even here me out after Paul's death, I think I just lost it for her," Jack explained with pain in his eyes.

" Hmmmm," Michelle murmured. " And you don't now how to tell her?"

" Exactly," Jack nodded, glad she understood.

" I never thought you too made a good couple," Michelle remarked, moving closer to Jack.

Again there was silence, but again not awkward in the least. Jack put his arm around Michelle, sending shivers down her spine. His touch was so perfect.

" I'm really sorry about Tony. He was my best friend," Jack whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Michelle rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe she would feel safe again. Just as Jack was giving her exactly what she needed, comfort, two people burst in through the door. The last two people either of them wanted to see at that moment.

" Michelle we needed to talk," Bill gasped, breathless.

" I think that goes without saying for us Jack," Audrey spat, voice icy.

Jack and Michelle were trapped within her own house, having only each other for protection. This would be one hell of a night.


	3. and no funny buisness

" Jack come on, let's go," Audrey demanded, grabbing his hand.

Jack remained on the couch, pondering his answer.

" No," he replied firmly.

"Excuse me?" Audrey gasped, as though he had said something incredibly incomprehensible.

" I thought I made myself clear," Jack said meeting her stare.

Michelle shifted uncomfortably, sensing fireworks were about to go off.

" I am having a fine time with Michelle right now," Jack clarified.

" What, fucking her?" Audrey shot, evoking strong emotions from Jack.

" Excuse me?" he mocked, growing increasingly irritated by her incredulous accusation.

Almost to everyone's relief, a knock was heard at the door. Michelle got up, eager to leave the fuming couple. But to her horror the man at the door was Christopher Henderson. Wasting no time, he grabbed her arm, and pointed a gun at her head. Slowly he pushed her back through the doorway, glancing at everyone in the room.

" You bastard! I killed you," Jack nearly shouted.

Michelle's horror only intensified when she saw Curtis enter the room, pointing his gun directly at JACK.

" Curtis what in hell?" Bill asked, raising his eyebrows.

Curtis said nothing, instead keeping his gun trained on Jack.

" And I thought you were loyal," Jack muttered, keeping his hands up.

This obviously struck a nerve, because Curtis pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed by Jack's ear, grazing it, causing a thin streak of blood to seep out. Audrey screamed. Michelle choked back tears. Bill stood, frozen in shock.

" Shut up Jack," Curtis whispered, eerily calm.

For a moment the room was silent, so Henderson took advantage of the shock.

" Jack, you are going to help me, or Michelle dies," Henderson explained, pressing the tip harder against her skull.

" What do you want," he asked, keeping his poker face.

" Call Chloe, you're going to need her help," Henderson ordered, moving towards the phone. " Tell her eh, just tell her it's important. She trusts you enough to come without questions."

Michelle could see he was struggling with this decision terribly. He was obviously concerned for her, as well as everyone in this room. But his bond with Chloe was strong, and it would be difficult for him to lure her into this. Michelle wouldn't blame him if he refused but the basic need for survival caused her to sigh with relief when he picked up the phone. It was too bad Henderson had trained Jack, or else he could use something like "I'm in a Flank 2 Position" with Chloe. Instead Jack just calmly asked her to come over- it was very important. And as expected, Jack hung up and informed Henderson she was on her way.

" Ok, Bill, Audrey, Michelle over there against the wall," Henderson ordered, waving his gun in that direction.

They all tentatively walked towards the wall.

" Keep your hands up," Henderson said, as Curtis moved over to cuff them all. Jack remained standing near the couch. In a few minutes Chloe knocked

" All right killer, open the damn door," Henderson whispered, smiling at his little joke. " And no funny business."


	4. you got the whole profile

" Jack what's a matter?" Chloe asked, seeing Jack's distressed look.

She walked in the through the doorway, her gaze met by Henderson.

" Chloe, how nice of you to drop by," Henderson remarked dryly, pointing his gun at her.

" I'm sorry Chloe, he threatened the lives of everyone in here," Jack motioned toward the captives standing against the wall.

Chloe nodded in understanding, but the fear in her eyes was evident. She sat on the couch next to Henderson, wear he opened Michelle's laptop for her, and pointed to the screen. Curtis cuffed Jack, and steered him towards the wall with his friends.

" Chloe I need a new identity. You need to make it happen," Henderson told her.

Chloe looked over to Jack, as if searching for a way out of it. But Jack shook is head, and she understood she would have to comply.

" Besides CTU coming after me, I will have Logan's co-conspirators on my trail. So this better be _damn_ good Chloe, or else you all will pay," Henderson grinned as Chloe pulled up the CTU database. " Now to the matter of Curtis. While Chloe works away, I will entertain you all with a little story. A while back as I our plot was still in the early stages, I feared that someone; probably you, Jack, might interfere. So I would need a way out. I noticed how Curtis was one of the most fine field agents, and his service might be needed. So I sent a few of my men to, eh, watch over Curtis's mother. Insurance. Something Audrey is quite familiar with."

Had it not been for the duct tape over her mouth, and the cuffs to her hands, she might have just exploded. What scared Michelle most though, was how lightly he spoke of his treacherous deeds. How could he be so evil, yet claim to be a "patriot." She observed Jack, who seemed to be deep in thought, but she doubted it was about Curtis or his mother. Most likely, he was running through different scenarios, and the most probable outcomes for different escape plans. Michelle hoped his brain was working full gear tonight.

" So about an hour ago, I contacted Curtis, and told him what he needed to be done. Jack, you will be proud to know, that I think he actually seriously considered not giving in. But he's not a machine like you Jack. He cares about his loved ones."

If it weren't for the damned duck tape, it would have been Michelle's turn to explode. She could not believe how wrongly Henderson was taunting Jack. He gave up the fucking recording to save Audrey! How dare he? Yet Jack stood unfazed, probably not wanting to waist words on that bastard. Chloe's furious typing slowed to a stop.

" Herman Anderson," Chloe announced, still looking pained from what she had had to do.

" That's my name?" Henderson asked, looking at the computer.

" No that's your dog's name," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Age49, not married, a practiced engineer. You've got the whole profile here."

Michelle secretly enjoyed Chloe's remark, feeling that he deserved to be insulted in some way at that moment. Chloe's tongue really could come in handy.

" Good. All of you, Curtis will be contacting you when I need something," Henderson explained, picking up the laptop and heading for the door.

But before he reached the handle, a silenced shot rang out, digging into the back of Henderson's skull. This time, he was dead.


	5. problems with audrey

Curtis fired a couple more shots at Henderson, just to make sure. He was not going to let him get away as Jack did. After checking Henderson's pulse, another precaution, he uncuffed his CTU friends.

" Curtis, your mom?" Jack asked, realizing Curtis had put her in danger.

" Henderson was supposed to call to "check in" in 15 minutes. She lives not to far from here, so lets get moving," Curtis informed him, motioning toward the door.

Michelle wondered how the two could go from stopping one dangerous terrorist plot to the next without ever taking a break. Sometimes she really believed they were machines. Jack pulled out his gun from his back pocket, and headed away with Curtis. Curtis removed Henderson's gun from his limp hand, and tossed it to Bill who was already on the move.

" Uh guys, what about us?" Chloe asked, clearly annoyed they were being forgotten.

" Chloe, could you reposition the satellites, and upload the location of Henderson's men to my PDA?" Jack more ordered than asked.

" I'm on it," she replied, rolling her eyes at the fact she never got a break.

With that, the three men were out the door. Michelle wished they had never left for now she was alone with Audrey, the little over protective bitch Jack wanted out of his life.

" So Michelle, do you enjoy being a home wrecker?" Audrey asked.

Apparently there would be no strained small talk before the bombs went off.

" I don't believe I did anything wrong, Audrey. Contrary to your belief, Jack did not_ fuck _me, nor did anything the least bit sexual go on," Michelle countered.

She thought she saw a quick grin from Chloe, but it quickly disappeared. Well, at least she wasn't the only one in this room who had problems with Audrey.

" Hmmm, so Jack left me to just, trade recipes, Michelle?"

" Jack didn't _leave _you, he decided it was more important to comfort a friend than to feed your ego, Audrey!"

" Oh that's very comforting. I'll take the your word for it when you're the one cheating with him!"

Michelle sighed, almost too tired to respond. What was it with this woman? Did she have any feelings for anyone but herself? She was sick of having to justify herself to her, when she hadn't _cheated_ with Jack anyway. She would just have to accept the fact that Jack had friends. Well, maybe he would break up with her before she learned to accept anything.

Chloe looked up at Michelle, eyes pleading with her to respond. So she was right, Chloe was enjoying it. Well if she had support, one last comment wouldn't hurt…

But before anything could be said, Jack was on the line with Chloe, ready to make the final assault. Audrey and Michelle would have to be allies for just a little longer.


End file.
